


The right one

by Dhely



Category: All New X-Factor, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Alex are not friend. They are only ex-teanmates. Only?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right one

**Author's Note:**

> Was it just me or when Pietro and Alex talk about there is some sort of subterranean sexual tension ?  
> Ok, maybe it's just me.
> 
> I used the original conversation between them from All New X Factor#12

If he was the right one, nothing would have happened like that.

Actually not that anything had happened: no one knew. There was nothing to know.

And he, sitting here in front of him, quietly talking about work, - or what works meant for him – he seemed not to know that something had happened between them.

Pietro had wanted to be able to kill him.

He wanted to kick his ass and tell him..

“It seems that, for the time being, Lorna had settled in as leader of this group. She’s holding herself together quite nicely.– He smiled in his usual way, open and bright. Pietro felt something in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to punch him. He wanted to..-  I don’t think she needs to be monitored anymore.”

Alex raised his eyes, he tried to see his behind the dark glasses and he didn’t ever stop to smile. He was looking for a reaction, an emotion. Something.

Pietro would not allow him to have the satisfaction of seeing how much influence he still had on him. There was nothing between them. There had never been anything.

Alex continued.

“You’ve finished your job. Good going. Welcome back to the Avengers, Quicksilver.”

Pietro turned his face.

He did not want to take the risk of looking at him. He did not want. He could not.

For a moment his heart had stopped, motionless in the centre of his chest. For a moment everything was still frozen, and a stupid hope was returned to tickle him. For a split second it was here, and then again he felt stupid, as always. As before.

If Alex had been the right one now they would not be there to talk to each other as if they had been colleagues for a long time but they had not shared anything. If Alex was not only a big lie now everything would have been different. But Alex was exactly the lousy bastard Pietro remembered he was.

“I..”

“What?”

Pietro  took a deep breath, standing up.

“I don’t know that I agree with you, Havok. - Call him by his name was too much, with the code name was better. Just as it was better to focus on work, on Lorna, on the team. Better, much better to think of them and not to himself. - I believe that she needs.. that I’m needed to keep a close eye on her.”

“Well, I disagree. We need you back on the Avengers.”

“The Avengers can wait.”

“Pietro! Hold on a second.”

“I should be heading back.”

He turned, Alex still sitting.

“Pietro, the Avenger is the ‘A’ team of supergroups. X-Factor in strictly second fiddle”

It became increasingly difficult to talk with him, tearing the words from his chest.

“You don’t know that.”

“I’m pretty sure I do.”

Alex grabbed his wrist.

Too close and too slow: after so much time, he made the same mistake again. Always the same.

This time Pietro would not let Alex take control of the situation.

He moved away from his touch. He thanked to wear of a shirt, to have covered arms, he could not imagine how he would react to feel his skin against his own once again.

It was better to be angry, feel furious and betrayed. It was better, because Alex would have thought that he was angry about the job, about Lorna and about the team.

Alex was an idiot, he never understood what he ought not to understand.

“What do I mean to the Avengers, Alex? Really mean?”

He wished he had the courage to ask what he was for him, what had been before to discover he loves Lorna, before telling him that he liked his sister while they were in bed together, after..

No. Nothing had happened, there was nothing between them

“You’re a valuable member of..”

Pietro sighed.

“As a person. As an individual. Not ad a speedster but as me.”

“Your sister loves you.”

“I have two sisters, Alex. One of them changed the world with a few words. I don’t think she.. I just think Lorna needs me more right now. If it’s all the same for you, I’m staying with X-Factor for the time being.”

“Then we have a problem”

“No, you have a problem. Good bye Alex. I’m done with spying on them. From now on, you can get your X-Factor news through the media.

“Pietro, you’re not being reasonable. Sit down and let’s discuss this like two..”

He run away, as always. It was the easier choice, the more obvious.

Why hadn’t he run off at the beginning?

Because he was an ass.

Of course.

Because he was a fool. Because he had hoped and dreamed of something that could not be true.

Alex Summers: his smile, his eyes.

The first time Alex had come to him, years ago, with one excuse, Pietro had thought it was weird, but Alex was his leader and Pietro had learned obedience by force. He knew how to behave when the leader came to him, even at night, with some documents to seek advice on schemes and tactics.

It started like this: with an excuse and a lie.

Pietro didn’t care.

They were both without any relationship, any engagement. It was just sex. Pleasure. Passion.

Sure, it was Alex to decide when and how.

It was Alex to decide when to leave.

Pietro remembered well his dark silhouette against the light from the open door when he left. Often Pietro pretended to be asleep only to look at him in this way, without pretending a silence that could not keep. He wanted to tell him many things, ask, talk. He wanted ..but there was no room for words between them.

He knew that if Alex had been the right one.. but Alex had never promised anything. They had never talked about feelings, there were no feelings.

There was nothing between them.

That was fine. Pietro could accept it.

He could not say when things had changed. But when Alex had come to him, happy, excited because Lorna had agreed to go out with him ..

He had to stop, even now.

He lifted his face. He would have preferred it to rain.

He felt heartbroken.

He had foolishly dreamed that Alex could be.. but it was his fault.

They had never been anything.

He pressed his palms over his eyes.

He was tired, tired of running, tired of rejecting what he was. Tired of being nothing.

Love? He had been in love with Alex? Maybe so. Or maybe it was just an idiot.

Alex had always been honest with him. When he told him about Lorna, he was so amazed by his reaction! Of course, he knew it was his sister. Of course, he knew, but .. what did he say?

‘You cannot expect to compare what we do with what I feel for Lorna! You and I and just fuck! She, however.. is love.’

Of course, he could not be compared to Lorna.

It was just sex. It was nothing.

They were not even friends, they had never been.

Since that day, Pietro didn't let Alex touch him. She's his half-sister! If he could not do it for himself, he could do it for her.

‘I hate you.’

How many times Alex had told him?

At first it broke his heart.

Now it had become so obvious that he didn’t  even hear it anymore.

If Alex had been the right one he did not have to always only remind him at the door saying ‘I’m leaving’.

He knew, he knew that it had all been a madness, a lie. That was a story that was invented by himself. That did not exist at all. That there was nothing between them.

Pietro knew.. his communication device beeped.

He would not, could not .. he shook his head. He responded

It was Lorna.

If there was still something alive in his chest it would have died at that time. He was lucky, he no longer had that chance.

"Quicksilver, you have to go back. Do you remember that we have a press conference this morning?”

He sighed.

“Roger. I’ll here in fifteen seconds.”

It was not Lorna’s fault. It was not Alex’s fault. It was only his fault.

Of course.

In the entrance hall he met Remy. He stared at him for a long moment. Pietro did not give him time to say anything. It was not in the mood.

He hoped that this day would end soon.


End file.
